I Might Even Be A Rockstar
by ColinDz
Summary: Roxas begins high school, and what with cheerleaders, to jealous ex girlfriends, a pretty boy or two, Roxas finds out that not everyone is what they say they are…. AkuRokuMAIN HighSchoolFic
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a LONG time since I wrote a fic. I decided to restart writing me lovely shonen-ai fics again Yayyy!

This time we have Roxas and Axel, and I know it's cliche, but it's a high school fic! xD

Anyways, moving along

MAIN PAIRINGS:

AxelRoxas

ZexionDemyx

RikuSora

NaminéTidus

MINOR PAIRINGS:

RoxasZexion

RikuRoxas

AxelDemyx

Summary: Roxas begins high school, and what with cheerleaders, to jealous ex girlfriends, a pretty boy or two, Roxas finds out that not everyone is what they say they are….[AkuRokuMAIN [HighSchoolFic

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH stuff, like the characters or names in this fic, if I did, I'd be rich and Roxas and Zexion would perform naughty stuff for me, kukuku!!

* * *

I Could Even Be A Rock Star

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

As the sun rose on the large city that was Twilight Town, only a boy with honey blond was awake, staring outside his window, engrossed in his thoughts. The birds began to chirp, and the boy closed his eyes, listening to the soft song they sang.

This boy's name was Roxas. And as he left his window, he smiled to himself. Why, you might ask? Today was Roxas' first day at Twilight High, and he was quite excited.

"Roxas honey, are you up?!" his mother called.

"Yes, I am! I'm going to get into the shower, okay?" he called down the stairs, a towel and shower gel on his arm, clothes and hair gel in the other.

"That's fine, but try and be quick, your breakfast will be ready soon!"

Roxas got into the shower, and as he finished off, he could smell the slowly wafting smell of his mother's excellent cooking.

Roxas and his mother lived in a small apartment near the park in Twilight Town, after moving recently from a city named Hollow Bastion. Roxas' father died when he was 10, 4 years ago. Roxas and his mother got by after his father died, but they found it tough, considering that he was an excellent businessman, but they had enough money in the bank to keep them going for a few more years, albeit slim. The company continued to send what would be his paychecks every two months, as Roxas' father was their best employee, and the family was so likeable, that, after a few months of talking with a few government officials and lawyers, it was settled, and they received the money every two months.

Roxas pondered on his father. Many people said that he had his father's eyes, and everywhere Roxas went, he kept a picture of his father in his wallet to remind himself of the good times they had together. Roxas' mother was a spunky, hyperactive woman, and his father said he fell in love with her because she could brighten anyone's day, which was very true. The day of his father's funeral, Roxas had shut himself in his room for the whole day when they returned, but his mother kept him company and sang to him,

"You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are grey"

It was the only song that would make Roxas smile while he grieved, and his mother sang it to him every day.

Roxas got dressed in his favorite outfit, a white t-shirt with a black waistcoat, and his favorite dark blue jeans, with his black and white spiral design Vans. He gelled up his hair and looked at his reflection, and smiled.

"Okay Roxas, big day ahead of you…" he said to his reflection.

He left the bathroom and bounded down the stairs. Being an only child occasionally had it's perks, like the fact that he was allowed a dog, a golden Labrador puppy named Hayner and a small brown cat named Olette. He once had a yellow canary named Pence, but it flew away one day whilst Roxas attempted to clean out the bird's cage.

Roxas walked into the kitchen, to find his mother sitting at her seat with a cup of tea and reading the morning's paper.

"Well my little Roxy? Ready for today?" his mother asked smiling, placing the paper down and watching her son intently as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean…" he swallowed the chunk of toast he had bit into, "It's a big leap from Hollow Bastion's middle school, to a new city and everything, but I hope it'll be fun!"

He beamed at his mother and continued at his breakfast, eating as if he was going to miss a train.

His mother smiled sweetly, her chin on the back of her hand, staring at her son.

'Oh Roxas, if only your father was here…He would've told you not to be flirting with the prettiest girl, not to get on the wrong side of anyone…' Ayano (1) mused to herself.

She sighed and stood up smiling at her son, who had just finished his breakfast and picked up his plate.

"Go make sure your bag is ready Roxy, and then you can head off" she said as she went to manage the unruly amount of dishes in her sink.

Roxas however, had already gone into the living room to get his new messenger bag, black with a checkered strap, and opened it, removing his schedule, but felt something at the bottom. He reached in and pulled out a small box.

"Open it" his mother said from the entrance to the living room, holding a dish towel and smiling widely.

Roxas looked at her, and opened the box. Inside, was a small ring, just big enough to fit on Roxas' middle finger.

"Look on the inside" his mother prompted him, and he did so.

Inside was a small engravement, which read

"_To Roxas, good luck on your first day of High School. Love Mom and Dad"_

Roxas stared at the ring, then his mother in amazement.

"But how…?" he started and his mother giggled.  
"Long before your father died, we knew we would give you a nice present for your first day of High School. Now, you always liked black and white as colors, so we got this made for you. Keep special care of it, alright?"

Roxas nodded, and as his mother went to turn, she was stopped by her son, who was hugging her in a tight embrace, as if daring not to let go, tears streaming down his face.

"C'mon Roxy, you have to get going! It's your first day and you could be late!" Ayano said, hugging her son.

"Oh! You're right! I better—hey, wait! It's only 10 minutes by walking to get there! Why'd you make me nearly wet myself?!" he asked in fake anger, while his mother roared with laughter.

"I just love watching my Roxy-poo being all nervous! Now go on, get! Make some friends as well!" she called as a smirking Roxas ran out the door, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and new ring on his right middle finger.

* * *

"Holy…hell"

Roxas stood, amazed at the site before him. A large set of golden gates hung open in front of him, teens standing chatting idly and gossiping, girls squealing over the boys, and the boys winking over at the girls. Behind them all though, was a large orange, yellow and tinted sun-like color of a building, with two words engraved into the large marble headpiece over the main entrance; Twilight High.

A few girls walked passed, with curious expressions on their faces as they walked past Roxas, two of them giggling at him. However, the blond was completely oblivious to this, as he had just stepped forward. As he did, he felt himself fall onto the ground with a large crash and a yelp of pain. He looked behind him to see what happened, and a saw a large foot was stuck out behind him, a few people laughing at him.

"Hey, newbie, have a nice trip?" a sneering voice came. Roxas looked up and saw a teen with a beanie on laughing at him, as well as a large beefy boy, and a petite silver haired girl tittering at the fallen boy.

"That wasn't very nice y'know!" Roxas said standing up and brushing off some of the dust his clothes had gathered.

"Oh, I wasn't nice was it wittle baby?" the guy sneered, walking up to Roxas, who stood his ground. "Better watch your mouth little Freshie, or you could end up with my foot up your narrow, little as-"

"Oi, Seifer! Leave him alone!" someone called

The one called Seifer looked around to see who had made him stop.

"Oh, it's you Sora, why should I?!" the beanie boy sneered at a boy with large brown spikes going in haphazard directions.

"Cos he's my cousin you ass!" the boy retorted, walking over to Roxas and beaming, then turned to face Seifer, saying, "Now get lost before I go tell your brother you've been messing with kids again!"  
And at these words, Seifer and his flunkies stalked off, Seifer saying something like "unnecessary accusations".  
Sora turned to his cousin again and beamed.

"So Roxas! You're here! Welcome to Twilight High. You remember Riku and Kairi?" Sora said, indicating his two closest friends, a girl with auburn hair and a boy with silver hair, who waved at Roxas, whom waved back.

"Yeah, of course I do! And thanks, Sora…" he mumbled quietly. Now, Roxas may be all smiley and happy with his mother, but in public, he did a complete 180, and becomes a timid and shy little rabbit.

"No problem Roxas! Now, lemme see your schedule!" Sora said, and Roxas handed his favorite, and only, cousin his schedule.

"Hmm, let's see…Art, Music, Break, Drama, Free, Lunch, then a double period of English. Kairi, Riku! Check 'em!" Sora called, checking his own schedule to see if they matched.

"Sora, what're you…?" but he was cut off my Kairi and Riku stepping forward.  
"I'm with Roxas only for Free Period" Kairi said, frowning slightly, while Riku smirked.

"Looks like I'm with you for English goldilocks."

Agh, Riku's pet name for Roxas. Ever since Roxas visited Twilight Town the first time, Riku has called him goldilocks! Roxas didn't mind, but it did make him growl and glare at the silver haired teen.

"Awwww! I'm only with you for Chemistry, Physics and Biologyyyyy!" Sora whined, followed by the puppy pout.

Roxas laughed, and so did Sora's friends. They all walked into the school and broke up as the bell went, Sora and Riku headed towards their Math class, while Kairi showed Roxas where his Art classroom was while she made her way to her Computing class.

"By the way Roxas, I meant to mention, you're looking quite snazzy today! I really like the way you dressed I mean," she giggled as he looked at her in confusion, and he laughed.

"Thanks Kairi, and I wanted to say, I like your new skirt, was that the one you bought last week?" he asked as she nodded and giggled.

"Yup! I bought especially for today and everything! I'm trying out for cheerleading today, so you'd better come see my try-out!" she said sternly, and Roxas laughed.  
"Wouldn't miss it! When is it?" Roxas asked, as Kairi jumped happily.

"Free period! Sora and Riku won't be there, so I want SOMEONE to come support me!" she said as they stopped in front of the Art room.

"I'll be there," Roxas said as he placed a hand on the handle and waved goodbye to Kairi, who disappeared in a sea of students.

Roxas walked in, and saw the teacher, a young woman named Aerith.

"Well, I think that's everyone!" Aerith stated as Roxas sat down at his canvas. "My name is Aerith, your Art teacher. Now, since we don't really know each other, we can introduce ourselves! First, Naminé Akira."

A girl in a white sundress walked up to the front of the classroom, her white sandals perfectly matching her dress, her blonde hair pulled to the side over her shoulder.

"M-My name is Naminé. I-I love to draw and I, uhm, would like us all to be great f-friends!" she said nervously in her small voice.

"Thank you dear," Aerith said, and continued on until,

"Roxas Hikari?"

Roxas stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Roxas. I enjoy writing and drawing, as well as si-" Roxas stopped midsentance, then recovered himself, "I moved here from Hollow Bastion early in the summer. My father died about 4 years ago and I live with my mom. My cousin goes to this school, Sora Hikari and I hope-."

But he was cut off as a boy stood up and said, "How could you still be Hikari if your father died?"  
Roxas frowned a little, Boy was he rude!

"My mother and I kept his last name to honor him, and if you know what's best for you, you won't pry into my personal business!" Roxas snapped and stormed off to his seat, sitting in a slight huff.

The class stared at him in disbelief, and Aerith recovered herself from slight shock and continued her introductions.

* * *

After class, Roxas stood talking to Aerith at the front of the class.

"Now, Roxas…Erm, how could I put this? Well, at the end of their middle school year, the students in my class presented portfolios of their work so I could get an idea of their work. I would like to see a few pages from you, if that's possible?" Aerith was a sweet, kind natured woman, whose warm eyes would make anyone reassured, yet looked slightly empty…

"Of course, I'll have them for you soon." Roxas said, sighing with relief she wasn't going to yell at him for his little outburst in class.

Aerith smiled and nodded, which Roxas knew to mean he was dismissed.

As he walked out of the class, a small voice startled him.

"Uhm, e-excuse me Roxas…?"

Roxas wheeled around to see the blonde girl, Naminé, smiling lightly at him.

"I was, uhm, wondering what class you were in next…?" she asked in her quiet voice.

Roxas took out his schedule and checked.

"Music, you?" he asked kindly, only to see her slightly sad face brighten just a little bit.

"Oh, I am as well! May I walk with you?" she asked, her voice a little louder.

"Of course Naminé, how about we become friends?" Roxas asked happily, and Naminé beamed.

"R-Really? Oh, that would be great! My first friend…" she whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing…."

It turned out that Roxas and Naminé would be sharing their Music and Drama classes with a group of Juniors, people in Sora's year.

Their Music class was being taken by a woman named Yuna, a young woman with short brown hair, and apparently, from what Roxas heard, was a new teacher and an accomplished Pop Star.

"Now class, we'll be working in pairs, and for me to get a taste of your abilities you will all make compilations over the next period. Now, the pairs…"  
Yuna read out a list of people and their partners and she reached Naminé's name.  
"Naminé and Demyx…Roxas and Axel…"  
Naminé and Roxas exchanged fearful glances. They were being separated so soon?  
Naminé stood up from her seat and went to find the Demyx person, while Roxas felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey kid" the person said. Roxas span on his seat, ready to glare at the person who called him a 'kid', only to be met by vibrant green eyes and fiery, spiky red hair.

"W-Who are you?" Roxas asked, blushing a little, as their noses nearly touched.

"I'm Axel…Your partner?" the guy answered smirking, "So, you play an instrument?"

Roxas shook his head and blushed.

"I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-sing…" he said blushing, and looking away as the red head smirked, he felt as if he might as well die, then and there on the spot.

"Don't worry, here we don't really judge singers or anything. Everyone can pass as long as they've got talent" Axel said, making the nervous blond feel slightly less nervous.

Roxas smiled and the red headed Junior smirked.

"Your eyes…are…Really beautiful…" Axel said in a low voice, staring into Roxas' eyes. Roxas felt his face redden, and he looked away.  
"So, uhm, what instrument do you play?" Roxas asked nervously, trying to make sure he didn't blush as much as he should.

"Guitar" Axel bluntly stated.

Roxas looked at him impressed, and then Axel said, "Right, let's get started!" and clapped his hands…

Nearing the end of the class, Yuna asked everyone to perform their compilations.

Naminé and her partner, a teen boy named Demyx who had a honey blond Mohawk and played an Indian sitar, performed second to last, right before Roxas and Axel.

They performed a lullaby named "A Stars Wish", a local lullaby.

Everyone clapped for the two, they bowed, and Yuna said "Right then, Roxas and Axel, you two are the last performers, so make it count!"

Roxas and Axel stood on the Music rooms specially built stage, Axel getting his electric Guitar and Amp ready, while Roxas adjusted the mic for his own height.

They nodded to each other, then Axel began to play a funky, upbeat tune, and Roxas began singing;

"_Sometimes I walk a little Faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning  
Dress to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad your not seeing what your missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way to smart to be waiting around  
Tai- chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
Ohh I might even be a rock star_"

For the final two lines, Axel had slowed the tune, and Roxas slowed with him, ending with an elongated 'star'.

The class was silent, and began to clap wildly, while Axel gave Demyx a nod, who nodded back.

"Oh very good boys, excellent in fact! Roxas, Axel, what was the name of that song, and who sings it?! I must know!" Yuna cried happily, still clapping.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and shuffled his feet.

"Well, uhm, I only know it's called Rock Star. I found it on the internet, and played the tune for Axel on my iPod, he liked it, and so we did it…I don't know who wrote it though…" Roxas said looking at his feet.

"Well! Everyone, excellent work today, and I'll see you all next time! Oh, and by the way, the partners you were with today will be your partners from now on unless I change my mind!" Yuna called as she let them out for Break early.

Roxas and Naminé headed for the Drama Theater during break, to make sure they got good enough seats, as they had heard a few girls chattering away about how the Drama class filled quickly. Roxas also heard mutterings about their teacher, a man named Leon, that he was apparently 'the hottest guy on campus'. Roxas smirked. He probably has it going on with the PE Teacher, Cloud, as Roxas saw them making eyes at each other just before he and Naminé walked into the theater.

"Now I've been to see your Art teacher, Aerith," Leon stated, walking into the class; his voice was mellow and low, and two girls at the front seemed to melt as he spoke. The class was silent.

"And she told me how well you all worked together in pairs. I'll be putting you into groups of four alright? So, let's see…."

Leon began to read out the groups, and the final group to made was,

"Axel, Demyx, Naminé and Roxas. Now, your task today is to GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER, as these are the groups you will be working in until the start of November, when we begin to get our play together, which is still pending. Any suggestions for the play, come let me know, and I'll put it into consideration." Leon stated, sitting behind his desk and taking out some papers, and showed them to the class.

"I'll be walking around with these all class, assessing you all on your Progress throughout the class. You may begin!"

Demyx and Axel, who were sitting in front of Roxas and Naminé, turned around the face them, Axel smirking at Roxas, and Demyx winking at Naminé.

"So, Roxas, you already know ME, duh." Axel had said, winking at Roxas, who blushed and nodded. Wait, why was he blushing? SNAP OUT OF IT ROXAS!

"This is my best friend, Demyx" The red head said, indicating the slightly vibrating blond haired Mohawk boy, who waved at Roxas, a little too enthusiastically.

"Roxas Roxas! Your singing was GREAT today in Music! Like, SUPEEER Great!" Demyx said excitedly, shaking Roxas' hand vigorously.

"T-Thanks, your sitar playing is really good as well!" Roxas said smiling, though not as enthusiastically as Demyx.

"You knew it was a sitar?! Wow wow wow! So cooool! Roxas, you HAVE to come sit with us at Lunch!" Demyx said happily, and Roxas blushed more. Wait, again with the blushing?! DAMMIT ROXAS! Roxas mentally slapped him self and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose, that is," He said steadily, "If cheerleading try-outs are done in time. My friend Kairi is trying out, you see, and she wants me to go support her"

Axel frowned at looked at Roxas.

"Kairi never told me she would be trying out…" he murmured, and seeing the look on Roxas' face, laughed.

"Kairi is my step sister, she's younger than me be 3 months." He explained.

As Roxas and Axel spoke about their families, Demyx had taken a large interest in a lot of Naminé's drawings, and suddenly gasped, as if he had found a bomb.

"R-Roxas, Axel! This one is of you two!" he said, bounding up and down, and Naminé giggled.

"Yes, it is. Most of my pictures are of dreams I had, that's why I wanted to be friends with you Roxas," she said, turning to the confused freshman, "Because I had seen us become friends in one my dreams…"

Roxas blinked then smiled.

"Naminé," he began, "I'd be your friend even if you didn't have a dream of us!"

Naminé beamed at him, and then returned to talking to Demyx. Roxas excused himself from the group to go speak to Leon, and Axel peeked at the picture he was apparently in.

His eyes widened. It was a picture of him and Roxas, _kissing!_

"Uhh, Naminé, how often do your dreams come true?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"About 95 percent of the time, why?" she asked slightly distracted, looking at Axel with an inquiring look.

"No reason, no reason…" he murmured, and turned to face Roxas, whose back was facing him, his small shaped body and perfectly gelled hair spiking everywhere. And when Roxas smiled, it was so cute, his face brightening up the whole ro—

Wait, did Axel just say he was CUTE?!

* * *

Free period had come around, and Naminé and Roxas had headed down to the Gym to meet Kairi.

"Roxas! Hi! I'm glad you made it!" Kairi said happily, bouncing as they walked into the Gym.

"Hey Kairi, started yet?" Roxas asked, and the auburn haired girl shook her head jerkily.

"No…We're waiting for the Head Cheerleader, and once she comes, I'm first to try out!"

Roxas smiled, and could tell that the girl was excited but nervous.

"Okay losers," the Head Cheerleader, a girl named Selphie, barked throughout the hall, "Let's get this underway, I'm hungry! First up, Kairi Aniki!"

* * *

During Lunch, Roxas was separated from Kairi, Naminé, Sora, and Riku, as Sora, Riku and Kairi were to go to the Dance Committee for the School Dance, and Naminé had gone to the library for a book on Psychology.

Roxas walked into the Lunch Hall, expecting to find the fiery red head or the blond babbler, but to his dismay, no-one. Roxas sighed. Didn't they say he could sit with them….?

Every single table was cluttered with people of different cliques, except for one, where a young teen with long grayish blue hair and thick black rimmed glasses sat, poking at a salad while reading a green colored book.

Roxas walked up to the boy, but the boy did not look up, he just kept on reading.

"E-Excuse me," Roxas said nervously, was this guy a freshman? A Junior? Oh GOD, what if he's a Senior?! But he digressed, and continued, "M-may I sit here?"

He pointed at the seat in front of the boy. The boy looked up, looking at Roxas over his glasses, his left eye being the only eye visible, and nodded.

"Th-Thank you!" Roxas said gratefully, and sat down, and began to eat his French fries, looking around him, then, as he turned, he noticed the boy had stopped reading, and was staring at Roxas intently.

Roxas noticed the boy was staring at him, and blushed.

"Uhm… Is there, uhm, something on my chin..?" Roxas asked unsurely, and the boy shook his head.

"No, there isn't Roxas" The boy's voice was a little soft, but what made Roxas very uneasy was that the boy knew his name!

"H-How do you know my name?!" Roxas asked, a little scared, and the boy smiled just very slightly, you wouldn't have noticed.

"I am in your Art, Music, and Drama classes. I believe we are also in English next. I believe I may be in all of your classes." He said softly, still staring at Roxas intently.

"Uhm, really? Wow…That's a coincidence I suppose!" Roxas laughed nervously, but he noticed that the boy had seemed to have become a little, well, back into his stupor of a few moments ago.

Roxas noticed this, and then had a sudden brainwave.

"Uhm…You're a Freshman like me, right?" A nod.

"Well, what's your name?" The boy looked up at Roxas, and spoke.

"My name is…Zexion. Zexion Okami." Roxas beamed.

"Well Zexion, you're my new friend! We can spend time and whatever with each other!" Roxas said happily, smiling at Zexion widely. But his smiled dropped when he noticed that Zexion was crying, small tears running down his face.

"Zexion? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself there? Zexion…?"

Zexion looked up, a wide smile on his face, his facial expressions happy, and yet there were small streams of tears running down his face.

"Th-Thank you, Roxas…" he murmured, and Roxas cocked his head to his side, like a puppy.

"For what?" Roxas asked, looking at Zexion confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Because…You're my first friend…Ever…"

Roxas smiled at this, and walking over to the other side of the table, he handed Zexion a napkin.

* * *

Once Lunch was over, Roxas and Zexion, who had spent the rest of Lunch walking around campus and talking about everything and anything. Roxas learned that Zexion was quite quiet and studious, he enjoyed reading, and that he enjoyed the same types of music Roxas did.

They made their way to their English classroom, which was taught by a man named Sephiroth, a man who had a striking resemblance to Riku.

Roxas and Zexion made their way in, and found two seats near the back of the class, Roxas sitting in the middle of Naminé and Zexion. Roxas had introduced the two of them during Lunch, before Naminé had to rush off because she forgot her pencil case in the Library. Roxas noticed Riku walk in, and so he waved to the silver haired teen, who waved back.

"Hey Goldilocks, how's your first day been? These two your friends?" he added indicating Zexion and Naminé. Roxas beamed and nodded.

"Yep! This is Zexion, and this is Naminé!" Roxas said happily introducing the two. "Zexion, Naminé this is my cousin Sora's best friend, Riku."

Riku nodded to the two of them, and took the seat of Roxas, and turned to Roxas.

"So, heard you met Axel and Demyx. They're good people; I was a lot of classes with them last year." Riku smirked, and Roxas cocked his head to the side, like a puppy, and Riku laughed, and the teacher called the class to attention.

"Now, since we're all together this year, we will start a book meant for both Freshmen and Juniors, Macbeth."

This earned a few loud groans from many in the class, but died down as soon as Sephiroth sent them his glare of doom.

"All those in the Drama classes with Leon will be needing this as part of the final examination in June, and therefore, you will need to make as many notes as possible, Freshmen AND Juniors!" he said, and most of the group groaned again, and Sephiroth growled.

"Now then, let's begin…"

* * *

Once their double English period was over, Roxas' hand felt as if it would fall off. He had been taking so many notes as quickly as possible, and managed to write about 7 pages of notes, and his handwriting was smaller than average.

Roxas had found out that Zexion lived just 3 doors down from Roxas, and so they decided to walk home together. They were quite silent, and finally Roxas spoke.

"Hey, Zexion…Would you like to hang out, maybe, this weekend? He can go to the mall or something!" Roxas said happily, shrugging slightly. Zexion looked up at him, his grayish-blue eyes full of excitement, yet his face showed nearly no emotion.

"Yes…That sounds fun…Will Naminé be with us?" he asked, looking at Roxas through the top of his glasses, as Roxas was just that little bit taller than Zexion.

"Yeah, of course! Why?" Roxas asked curiously, and Zexion smiled slightly.

"It feels good to be surrounded by people whom you are friends with, I read. Naminé would make the day better, I'm sure. She is very kind…" Zexion said softly, clutching his folder close to his chest.

Roxas smirked, and pat Zexion on the back.

"Me thinks Zexion has a crush on Naminé!" Roxas teased, and was pleased to see a small blush creep across Zexion's pale complexion.

"N-No…Roxas," Zexion began, and Roxas looked at him, serious, "C-Can I…Tell you a secret?"

Roxas nodded smiling.

'It's good that Zexion can trust me with a secret…It looks like it's been bothering him…' Roxas thought to himself.

"Of course Zexion…" Roxas said, putting his hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Well…The…thing is…I'm…gay…" Zexion said, his pale orbs of eyes seeming to teem with tears, a brighter red blush coming across the pale complexion of the shy boy.

Roxas stayed silent, and Zexion looked up at him.

"Oh, I shouldn't have told you should I?! You're going to hate me now! I'm sorry Roxas, I'm sorry, I'm sorr--"

But he was cut off as the blond hugged the crying boy tightly, and shushed him softly.

Eventually, when Zexion's small sobs subsided, Roxas looked at Zexion at arms length.

"Zexion, thank you…" he said quietly.

"F-For what?" Zexion asked, completely perplexed.

Roxas smiled at Zexion, who looked completely confused.

"For considering me such a good friend, to tell me that. And don't worry," Roxas winked, "Your secrets safe with me!"

Zexion smiled until they reached his door, which was before Roxas'.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zexion! And maybe we can find a nice guy for you!" Roxas called as Zexion closed the door slowly.

When Zexion heard the door 'click', and heard the pattering of Roxas' feet walking away, he sighed.

"Problem is, Roxas…" he looked out the window, staring at the blond.

"I've already found him…"

* * *

Lol, nice ending EHHH?!

Mkay, yeah, so, this took me about 3 days to write and stuffs, so don't badger me for any like, updates, especially now since the new school term has started.

Roxas: -in sexy clothing- So, please…

Zexion: -in sexy clothing- for the sake of our sanity

Together: -in a sexy pose- REVIEW!


	2. Jealousy Is A Sin, Duh

Heyyy, guys: P

I had a good reception from the reviewers and such

An to my first 3, Dark-Emo13, Nobody's Ninja, and Jynxer120

-Gives you all cookies-

:D Kay then, here's Chapter 2!

(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, School!)

-----------------------------------------

I Might Even Be A Rock Star

Chapter 2: Jealousy Is A Sin, Duh.

-----------------------------------------

After a week at Twilight High, Roxas truly felt like he was at home, his friends were like family now, his teachers were the annoying aunts and uncles, but Roxas loved them all the same. So far he had learned a lot of things from his classes, and established Music, Art, Drama and English were his definite favorites. He didn't mind Math and his Sciences, and thankfully he only had them once a week, Math 2 times. When Axel and Demyx approached him on his second day, they apologized in the cafeteria as Roxas and Zexion rehearsed their lines for the small drama Sephiroth was making them act out in that day's second English period. They said that they to do something for their Computing teacher Vincent. Roxas forgave them, and introduced them to Zexion, who was still as shy and quiet as ever.

That morning however, Roxas' entire street woke up to a blood curdling scream. Ayano burst into the bathroom, expecting to see a bloody Roxas and crazed man eating his flesh as she stood their, mouth wide open. Okay, so she had a LITTLE bit of an over excited imagination, sue her. Instead, she found a limp haired Roxas, clutching the sink.

"Roxas…Honey, what's wrong…?" she asked slowly, approaching him like a turtle.

His eyes were dark and when he looked up, Ayano gasped, as she had never seen Roxas look so angry yet sad at the same time.

"There's…No…Hair gel…" he whispered, as if he was the kid from that movie saying in a dead whisper 'I see dead people'. Which was a totally freaky movie…

…

Anyways, as Roxas finished, Ayano stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Oh honey, c'mere! Mommy will fix it for me baby!" she said, walking over to Roxas, a wide beaming smile across her face

* * *

Roxas noticed something as he walked towards his locker that day. A lot of people, especially girls, were staring at him as he walked, and he wondered why. Normally they laugh at him because of his clothes. Ah, there we are! The normal Jock Barricade! Roxas called it this as a group of meat headed jocks always made themselves into a wall, trying to provoke Roxas, but today, they just…Parted, staring open mouthed at Roxas.

When Roxas had reached his locker, Zexion was there, sorting out his books. Roxas had turned and sighed, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a gaggle of girls giggling and ogling him like an animal at the zoo.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he snapped, and one of the girls replied,

"Okay then!!" and whipping out a camera, Roxas heard the SNAP of a photo being taken and the gaggle of girls ran off, giggling excitedly.

Roxas sighed and turned to face Zexion, who had just noticed Roxas was there.

"God, what is WRONG with people today?! I mean, is it what I'm wearing, or, or my face?!" he yelled, pouting slightly.

Zexion looked at Roxas, and felt himself blush crimson.

Roxas was wearing a hooded t-shirt that was pristinely white, with a pair of black arm warmers. He was wearing a pair of black casual pants with a white spiral design up the side and a pair of Vans. However, his hair was what made him stand out. It wasn't spiked up as usual; it was soft looking, untouched by hair products. It fell at two sides on his forehead, but not too much. At the back, it was tied up in a medium sized ponytail.

Zexion felt himself blush slightly more as Roxas put a hand behind his head, scratching it.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing Roxas" he mumbled and Roxas sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Roxas said, getting his Drama items out of his locker. It was Thursday, so he had a double period of Drama first. Now, Roxas didn't mind this, as Zexion had joined their group, as Leon had switched to groups of five, what with 21 people being in the class at first, but then that person moved, so there was a lot of rearranging to do. Leon had announced that he would tell everyone in Drama that class what the Winter play was going to be, which would be going on for 2 weeks.

Roxas and Zexion walked in, to see Naminé waving at them as they walked it.

"Zexion Zexion! Roxas Roxas!" she said happily, and Leon smirked.

"Leon chose the play!" Naminé said happily, bounding up and down, much unlike herself.

The students who had just walked in started talking in amazement; normally Leon didn't choose until the end of the month.

"Alright, alright! Settle down! Now, if you'll all take a seat, we can begin the lesson, and I'll make my proper announcement!" Leon said with a smirk; he loved these kids, so enthusiastic.

Axel and Demyx came in through the door last, and when they walked to sit with Roxas, Zexion and Naminé, Axel stopped dead, staring at Roxas.

When did Roxas get so HOT?!

Roxas looked at Axel and smiled.

"Hey Axel!" he said happily, and Axel smiled back, blushing a little.

'Holy hell, hot Roxas, pants off NOW!' raced through his mind.

He then mentally slapped himself.

'Bad Axel bad! You don't think about boys like that! You like GIRLS!' his inner self said. Axel twitched involuntarily, and sat down next to Demyx.

"So, as Naminé may have told you all by now," Leon flashed a smile in Naminé's direction, "I have chosen our play for the Winter."

The students all tensed. This was it, the play they would be practicing for the next two months…

"We will be performing…A play introduced very recently with the world, yet has become an immediate success, it is entitled, _Sunrise_.(1)" Leon said, beaming to his class.

"Now, you will each find a copy of the script on my desk, so please get one each."

The class shuffled over, and each one picked up a script. They each sat down. Roxas noticed how the script wasn't too heavy.

"Now, _Sunrise_, is about two friends, Jacob and Blake, child hood friends. Now, Jacob is constantly flirting with girls, but Blake is secretly chasing after Jacob." Leon said, and the class began whispering and muttering.

"Yes, yes, I know, a guy liking a guy in the play? But trust me, this play has received such GREAT reception since it's release. Now, this play is based in a small village, and it was created as a Masquerade, as in, the characters wear masks. So, I asked our resident Art fanatic, Naminé, to help us with costumes, along with Aerith. Cloud, the PE Teacher, will be our Choreographer, and I will be the Director. So, auditions will begin today at third period Free period for many of you. I hope to see many of you there. I will post a timetable for the auditions outside my room and Staff room, and don't be afraid to ask questions. You may use the rest of the class to talk amongst yourselves." Leon finished, and walked towards his desk, getting out some paperwork for the play, or so Roxas assumed.

* * *

During Free period, Zexion and Roxas had gone down to the Drama Theater to see who was auditioning, and maybe to audition themselves. They found a small group of people there, less than seven for sure.

They both flipped through their scripts and settled on the audition line for males. Leon had given everyone in the class a script with two lines on the first page. Male Audition Line, and Female Audition Line. Roxas had been trying to remember the stage directions and lines since the start of the second half of the double period.

Leon walked into the class, and everyone went silent.

"Alright. So, I'm glad to see quite a few of you here, from my Drama class of course. Now then, as soon as your audition is over, you are to leave, as heckling each other is not allowed in my classroom." He said sternly, and everyone gulped.

Roxas took a deep breath, and walked behind the curtain, as did everyone else. Eventually, the line of people thinned, and it was only Roxas and Zexion left.

"Zexion Okami?" came Leon's voice from the seats, and Zexion turned towards Roxas, who nodded and smiled.

He walked out, and Roxas blanked out all sound from his ears, and began his last minute preparation. He heard Leon say 'Thank You, you may leave', and gulped. This was it.

"Okay, Roxas? You're last…" came Leon's slightly weary voice. Roxas remembered his first stage direction.

'_A boy runs out onto stage, looking frantically around him. He stops suddenly, and faces the audience.'_

"What's this? It seems I've reached my end! But, this cannot be! The directions to the Valley were simple, follow the road through the Seventh Forest, and you shall find the entrance!"

Roxas looked around frantically, as if he had heard a wolves cry, Leon watching intently.

"Oh where is the accursed place?! Where is the place I may find my truest desire, and why does it not appear to me?!"

'_The boy looks around, and then, suddenly, puts his hands in front of his eyes, as if blinded'_

"What…is this? Magic? Or…The entrance to the Valley?"

'_Okay Roxas, you can do this…The boy walks forwards apprehensively, then, as if hit over the head with a large object, falls to the ground, unconscious. Moments later, he appears to waken up.'_

"But…What is this? Pristinely clear water? Crisp, green leaves? A harmonious busy town…? Could it be…?"

Roxas bowed his head, and the lights that were placed on him dimmed, and he stood up slowly, panting a little. He saw Leon looking at him in disbelief, and Roxas became frightened. Was he that bad at acting…?

Leon stood up and walked towards Roxas, who back away a little. Roxas expected he was going to be yelled at, Leon saying how DARE Roxas try out, his acting was that bad. What he did not expect was Leon walking up to him, smiling, and hugging him in such a tight embrace.

"Roxas, I have never seen such good acting in my life!" Leon said happily, holding Roxas at arm's length, who was shocked beyond belief.

"W-What?!" Roxas asked, astounded at his teacher's sudden outburst of affection and the fact he was just praised.

Leon sighed dramatically and smiled.

"The results will be up by Lunch. On the notice board!" Leon laughed, looking at Roxas' incomprehensive face.

Leon walked out of the Drama Theater, and after Roxas was certain he left, sprinted. He and Zexion were in English next, and couldn't wait to tell the grey haired boy about Leon's praise!

Roxas burst into the English classroom as soon as the bell rang, and saw Zexion sitting in his seat, chatting away to Naminé. Roxas walked up and beamed.

"Why're you so happy, Roxas? OH OH! Did Professor Vexen's lab coat catch on fire again?!" Naminé asked excitedly; she enjoyed it when Vexen hurt himself, due to the fact he was very cool towards her on their first day for blurting out a, completely correct, answer.

"No, but Leon said he's posting the results of the auditions at Lunch! AND, he praised me for my acting!" Roxas said happily, taking out his Macbeth, the current piece they were working on.

Sephiroth walked in, muttering something about 'cheating bastards' and 'impossible hand', and Roxas gathered he had been playing Poker with Luxord, the Math teacher, yet again.

"Alright then, settle down! Now, today we'll be reviewing over the famous Cauldron scene with the Weird Sisters in the play. Let's see…Naminé! Witch 1! Roxas, Witch 2! Zexion, Witch 3 annnd…Riku can be Macbeth anndd…Selphie can be Hecate. Off you go…"

"Thrice the brinded Cat hath mew'd." said Naminé.

"Thrice and once the Hedge-Pig whined." said Roxas.

"Harpier cries: 'Tis time, 'tis time!" said Zexion.

"Round about the Cauldron go;  
In the poison'd Entrails throw.  
Toad, that under cold stone  
Days and Nights has thirty-one  
Swelter'd Venom sleeping got,  
Boil thou first i' the charmed pot." Said Naminé.

Then, they all said together,

"Double, double toile and trouble ;  
Fire burn and Cauldron bubble."

"Fillet of a Fenny Snake,

In the Cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of Newt, and Toe of Frogge,

Wool of Bat, and Tongue of Dogge,  
Adder's Fork, and Blind-worm's Sting,  
Lizard's leg, and Howlet's wing,  
For a Charm of powerful trouble  
Like a Hell-broth boil and bubble." Said Roxas, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Sephiroth and the rest of the class had looked up when he said his lines, all of whom were in a deep stupor of boredom; was he such a good actor…?

Then they all said together,

"Double, double toyle and trouble,  
Fire burn and Cauldron bubble."

Then Zexion spoke for his lines,

"Scale of Dragon, Tooth of Wolf,  
Witches' Mummy, Maw and Gulf  
Of the ravin'd salt Sea shark,  
Root of Hemlock digg'd i' the dark,  
Liver of Blaspheming Jew,  
Gall of Goat, and Slips of Yew  
Silver'd in the Moon's Eclipse,  
Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips,  
Finger of Birth-strangled Babe  
Ditch-deliver'd by a Drab,  
Make the Gruel thick and slab:  
Add thereto a Tiger's Chaudron,  
For the Ingredients of our Cauldron."

Then, again, they said together,

"Double, double toyle and trouble'  
Fire burn and Cauldron bubble."

Then Roxas spoke, and he could feel the class take in a collective breath,

"Cool it with a Baboon's blood,

Then the charm is firm and good"

Then, Selphie spoke up, as Hecate,

"O! well done! I commend your pains,  
And every one shall share i' the gains.  
And now about the Cauldron sing,  
Like Elves and Fairies in a Ring,  
Enchanting all that you put in.

Black spirits and white, red spirits and gray;  
Mingle, mingle, mingle, you that mingle may."

Then, as Hecate exited, Roxas said his next line,

"By the pricking of my thumb,

Something wicked this way comes!

Open, Locks

Whoever Knocks…"

And as Macbeth is said to enter, Riku spoke,

"How Now, you secret, black and midnight Hags?

What is't you do?"

And Naminé, Zexion and Roxas said together,

"A deed without a name", and they finished, and after a small silence, the class began clapping loudly, so loud they didn't even hear the bell go.

"Alright class! Because of the stupendous performance by our readers today, you all get no homework!" and the class cheered even more loud.

Roxas and Zexion split with Naminé, as she said she had to go to the library again, to get out a book on costume design. They approached the Drama Theater to see a large, long sheet emblazoned with the words,

"Audition Results…" Roxas whispered, his eyes wide; he thought Leon was kidding!

"Roxas…? Do you want to check..?" Zexion asked nervously, looking at the slightly taller teen, who made a stuff nod, and together, they walked forward.

Roxas gulped as he scrolled down the list, looking for his name.

And then he shut his eyes.

"Zexion! I can't do it! Just, tell me quickly!" he said, turning his back to the board and Zexion sighed a little.

Zexion scrolled down the list, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Roxas Hikari…" he whispered, "Blake – Lead Male"

And all Zexion heard after that was a loud scream, which caused a few girls to shriek in terror and run out of the building.

"Nowaynowaynowayyyy!" he screamed, "Who's Jacob then?!"

Roxas ran his finger down to the name that said "Jacob", and he gaped.

"…Jacob is being played by…Zexion Okami…"

Roxas turned to face his grey haired friend, his mouth not in a gape any more, but in a wide smile.

Zexion looked at Roxas through his glasses, very apprehensively at that.

"Roxas…? Why're you looking at me like that…?" he asked, backing away slightly.

"Because!" Roxas yelled happily, "We're the Lead Male roles! We'll be working together and everything! We'll definitely have to rehearse our scripts when we get a spare minute!"

However, Zexion knew is script off by heart. He had secretly taken a script to see what it was like. He just had a problem though…But he wasn't going to tell Roxas…

* * *

Later that day, after 6th period Music, Axel stopped Roxas after the teacher left.

"Hey, Roxas, listen…" he began, and Roxas looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah, Axel?" he asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes to see the red head.

"You're a really good singer…And well…Remember the song we did on the first day of school?" Axel asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah…Rockstar, right?" the blonde asked, and the red head nodded.

"Yeah, that one…Well…I wrote it. My band created that song, and a bunch of other songs we've been singing during Music…So, I was wondering…Would you like to join our band?"

'And possibly let me get into your pants?!' Axel's mind screamed, but Axel didn't shrug it off.

For the past two weeks, Axel had found himself staring at Roxas whenever they past in the halls, during Gym classes, seeing his slightly tanned, skinny torso, and occasionally that little 'something extra'. He even found himself doodling "Axel & Roxas 4 ever" on his school folders! He admitted it to Demyx, who understood completely.

He loved Roxas. (2)

Roxas beamed at Axel and nodded.

"Of course I would! Like, I would just be singing…Right?" he asked, unsure of the answer, and Axel nodded happily.

"Yup! Just singing!" 'And maybe I could get to know you a little better…'

"Of course Axel! I'll see you…?" Roxas asked, unsure of the day he had to meet Axel.

"Tomorrow? Twilight Mall?" Axel enquired and Roxas laughed.

"Haha! Me and Zexion will be there tomorrow anyways! My cousin Sora invited us to his 16th Birthday, he's having this HUGE bash! He said I could invite as many people as I wanted! Wanna come?" Roxas asked as they walked out of the Drama Theatre, Zexion had to go home earlier than Roxas, due to his mother going on a business trip and he needed to get home to take care of his younger sister, Paine.

"Sure! Sounds like fu—Wait, Sora Hikari right? We're playing for his party!" Axel said excitedly, and Roxas laughed.

"So I'll be singing at my cousin's birthday?" Roxas said, smirking as they approached the school gates, at which they would make their parting ways.

"Yep! But we'll introduce ourselves as 'Nobodies Heart with RH'! It'll keep people guessing who our new singer is. They'll think it's Rinoa Heartily, my cousin whose a Senior at the school. Haha, this'll be great Roxy!" Axel said, jumping up and down.

Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Axel!" Roxas called as he walked down the street.

Little did he know that a pair of eyes were following him, and a blonde mohawked/mulleted boy watched him with a deathly glare…

* * *

On Saturday, the day of Sora's Birthday, Roxas and Zexion had met with Axel and his band. It consisted of Axel on the Guitar, a teen named Xaldin on the drums, Demyx on his sitar/Guitar, a woman named Larxene who managed their publicity, and Twilight High's very own Luxord, who managed the band's finances.

They had chatted about the band, school and how much Roxas would get paid once they got hired for clubs and paid parties. Zexion and Roxas had broken up with the group to go shopping for the night. Roxas had managed to pick out a few great clothes for Zexion, all of them nice and bright, due to Zexion's primary color choice of black. Black, black, black. But Roxas managed to convince Zexion to buy the clothes he picked out (which consisted of Neon green, fluorescent pink and a few light blue shirts). However, Zexion helped Roxas pick out some other clothes, colorful, due to Roxas had an obsession with black and white. When they walked out of the mall, laughing and joking, their wallets were lighter but their hands full of bags.

Sora Hikari's house has HUGE. And that's no exaggeration. Roxas had been there a few times over the summer, but seeing the expression on Zexion's face when he said it wasn't all that big was hilarious. When they got inside, the band was already setting up, and Axel called them over.

"Roxas! Zexion! Finally! Roxas, here's the sheet music! You've got an hour to learn off the lyrics! Zexion!" Axel said this all in one breath, and when Demyx had gone to help Roxas learn off the music, Axel had lead Zexion onto the stage.

"Listen, we uh, sorta need an extra guitarist, do you know how to play?" Axel asked the smaller teen, who picked up a guitar and began playing a long, upbeat solo. Axel stood gaping at the grey haired boy when he finished.

"Amazing! God, this gigs going to be awesome!" Axel cried happily, and Zexion smiled meekly. As long as it pleased Roxas really…

--------------------------

At 8 o'clock, the guests began to arrive, all talking about one thing: Nobodies Heart's new lead singer. From what Sora could hear, they thought it was Rinoa; oh would they get a shock…

At 8.30, all the guests had arrived, and Sora stepped onto the stage.

"Okay everyone! It's time to introduce tonight's entertainment, Nobodies Heart!" Sora called, practically screamed, into the microphone, which was followed by a huge earsplitting cheer from the crowd of guests.

Dimmed lights, a collective breath of anticipation. Smoke, billowing from the sides of the stage. Colored lights, covering the entire stage. A sound of buzzing as a set of 5 platforms were raised, each with a person on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! We are Nobodies Heart!" came Axel's voice through the microphone, and everyone began cheering.

"And now, with our new song, please welcome our newest Guitarist, Zexion Okami!"

A bright spotlight was turned on, and Zexion could be seeing, waving a little half heartedly, guitar ready.

"And now, the person you've all been dying to see…The one and only, Newest Lead Singer for Nobodies Heart, ROXAS HIKARIII!"

Another spotlight engulfed the stage, and there was Roxas, standing in a red wife beater and black leather pants, his hair worn down yet again, smiling and waving to the crowd.

Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, and Zexion began playing, and waiting right until the right moment, Roxas rocked along with the song, letting the music take over his body…

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"

Roxas took the microphone off it's stand began walking up and down the stage.

He waited for his cue, and began to dance a little.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"

Roxas got close to Zexion, so close to his face, Zexion could feel himself blush, but continued to play. Roxas then jumped to the other side of the stage, where Axel and Demyx were sharing a microphone for background vocals, and began singing again.

"Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go"

As Roxas danced, Axel felt himself blush. Roxas'.Ass.In.His.Face.Must.Resist!

Axel continued to play, and Demyx had noticed his blush, and felt himself growl a little inside.

"I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"

Roxas began walking back to the mic stand, and he placed the mic back into it's place, and began singing…

"I never...  
I never...  
I never..." (3)

Roxas finished off, and sighing with relief, the crowd began to cheer so wildly, so loudly, that Roxas was sure his eardrums would break!

"Thank you everyone! We'll perform at the end of the night, but right now, could the Birthday Boy please come up to the stage!" Roxas called, applauding, the crowd following suit, as Sora walked onto the stage.

"Hit it Axel…" Roxas said softly into the mic, Axel having a warm, brown acoustic guitar in his hands, as well as Demyx on the sitar, and Zexion holding another acoustic, while Xaldin sat at the piano in the corner of the room, smiling.

Then, Roxas began to sing as Axel and the group struck up a tune.

"Don't worry about that extra line

That's creeping up upon your face

It's just a part of nature's way to say you've grown a little more

Trees have rings and thicker branches

Kid's shoes get a little tighter

Every year we're getting a little closer to who we're gonna be

It's time to celebrate the story of how you've come to be…"

Roxas sang in a soft tone, which made the whole song seem heavenly. Sora was blushing and smiling, his eyes watery, as Kairi and Riku stepped onto the stage and hugged him each, and each of them stood by his side as he beamed at Roxas, who was smiling, and holding one of Sora's hands.

"Happy Birthday, my friend

Here's to all the years we've shared together

All the fun we've had

You're such a blessing

Such a joy in my life

May the good Lord bless you

And may all your dreams

Come….true…" (4)

Roxas finished on a soft, high note, and said,

"Happy Birthday Sora"

The crowd began clapping and cheering, as Sora ran up to Roxas, hugged him, and let thick streams of tears fall down his face, as Roxas hugged Sora back.

"Thank you so MUCH….Roxas…" Sora said, crying softly. Riku and Kairi beamed and laughed at the crying boy.

"C'mon Sora, there's cake and prese--"

But at the mention of cake, Sora was no longer hugging Roxas, but at the table of cake, scarfing it down. Riku and Kairi laughed loudly, and ran over to stop the hungry newly 16 year old, from eating all of the cake himself.

Axel and Zexion walked up to Roxas.

"Wow Roxas…That was sweet…You made it sound so good…" Axel said, hugging Roxas, who blushed. When Axel let go to go talk to someone he saw, Zexion stepped up to Roxas and smiled.

"That was excellent Roxas…Very sweet of you…" he said quietly.

Roxas beamed at Zexion and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Zexion! I'm going to go give Sora our present!" he said, releasing the grey haired boy and went off to find his spiky cousin.

"You should really tell him Zexion…Keeping it bottled up won't do any good…" came a soft voice.

Zexion turned around, knowing who it was already.

"I know, Naminé, but…" he said and Naminé sighed.

"Zexion, you KNOW you like him, MORE than like him…" Naminé said sternly.

Yes, Zexion Okami had told Naminé Akira he was gay. But he didn't tell Roxas that he liked him. He told Naminé, who understood completely.

"I know I like him more than anyone…But…He probably wouldn't return my feelings…" the small teen said, and Naminé put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll just see how he feels once he kisses you in the play then, won't we?" Naminé said slyly, going to get a new drink, one for her, one for Zexion as well.

Zexion watched her back, then looked over at Roxas, who was laughing with his cousin as Riku ran around trying to find water, after Kairi and Sora had spiked his drink with Habanera Hot Sauce.

'Maybe we will…' Zexion thought…

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me ages to write…Mainly the fact that I forgot about it! xD

Anyways, here are some notes…

I named it Sunrise because it's the RISE of a person's feelings for another, which has a strength of the SUN.

Yes, AXEL HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ROXAS!

What? You want an explanation? Fine.

Basically, after he heard Roxas singing, Axel got infatuated with Roxas. He couldn't keep his eyes off Roxas, literally. During Music, Roxas asked Axel what was wrong about 20 times when he kept staring. As the few weeks in the plot we've gotten, Axel became more attached to Roxas than he knew was right. He literally couldn't go on without seeing Roxas, he had an entire folder of Roxas on his computer and a few pictures on his cell phone.

Song is Mr. Brightside by The Killers

Song is Birthday Song by Corrinne May (Search YT)

I can probably guess a few of you were expecting some RikuSora fluffiness, or AkuRoku action, but really, I want to progress with poor Zexy's feelings! D:

Also, yes, I AM Studying Macbeth, and I happen to know that Scene extremely well, haha!!

And yes Naminé, we WILL have to see what happens in the Winter Play…kukukuku!!

Roxas: -in a tight speedo- For the love of God…

Riku: -in a tight speedo- Please…

Zexion: -in a tight speedo- For our sanity

Sora: -in a tight speedo- and our bodies

Axel: -in a tight speedo- review the fic

All: AND YOU GET PICS OF US LIKE THIS! –sexy hypah pose-

Me: -drool-

(Btw, yes, I am a dude, HAH SUCK IT.)


	3. A Midwinter Kiss

HIIII guys! Soo, here's chapter 3, THANKS to all mah lovely reviewers and suscribers, and readers of course!

Uhmm…Yeah, so, this chapter contains slight RoxZex, but seriously SLIGHT…

AND, WE MEET A FEW NEW PEOPLES!!

And lol, expect a little surprise…

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters, we'd have hot sex orgys all day. Giggety!

-------------------------  
I Might Even Be A Rockstar

Chapter 3: A Midwinter Kiss

-------------------------

After Sora's birthday, Roxas continued with Nobodies Heart, and began getting closer and closer to the band. However, when November started, Roxas began to focus more on the Winter play Sunrise, rather than the band. Axel and Demyx understood, and they began to postpone band practices and meetings until Roxas was finished with the play.

Roxas, Naminé and Zexion were officially best friends. They spent all their free time with one another, and spent most of their time at Twilight Mall. However, the time came for Roxas to get a part time job; Christmas was fast around the corner, and he needed money for presents. He was lucky enough to get a job at his favorite clothing store, Never Was Fashions. He was payed weekly, and worked with the best coworkers you could ask for.

Yuffie was a self proclaimed ninja, but was the best fun ever, in Roxas' opinion, although she was slightly crazy as well.

Kairi worked there as well, and was the Assistant Manager, so she received 50 discount, whilst Roxas received 30 off everything, which he was grateful for.

It was a Saturday, and Roxas was working alone. Yuffie wasn't on shift, and Kairi was out sick, whilst the manager, a man named Marluxia, was out on business.

Roxas had been bombarded with old women screaming at him about that the clothes were too expensive, twittering girls harping on about the 'kawaii' mini-skirts, and the guys wondering if their girlfriends would like a shirt they held.

When the shop was finally silent and quiet, aside from the music playing in the background, Roxas sighed a sigh of relief, and drank his Zest Extra Thick Chocolate Milkshake (1) he asked a young girl to get for him.

He looked around hesitantly, expecting someone to be there, and began singing;

"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast"

"Uhm..Excuse me?" a man in a business suit said, and Roxas jumped.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here! Uhm, so, can I help you?" Roxas asked, noticing the man had nothing in his hands from the shop.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to a shop named Atlantican Records, but…" the man trailed off, and Roxas looked at him curiously, and the man smiled.

"It seems I found some new talent. My name is Xemnas, I'm the head CEO of Heartless Records, and I was going to go to Atlantican Records for some advertising...But…I think I just found my new recording contract! Tell me, are you a solo artist, or in a band?" the man named Xemnas asked.

"Uh, I'm in a band, called Nobodies Heart…I'm the Lead Vocalist, Roxas Hikari." Roxas said, offering the man his hand, who shook it vigorously.

"Roxas, I beseech you! Continue singing that song! It's amazing!" the silver haired man pleaded.

And Roxas did just that…

* * *

"Axel! Demyx! Xaldin! Zexion! Naminé!" Roxas cried as he ran towards the group of teens, who were discussing the upcoming play at the park center.

"Roxas? What's up?" Xaldin asked as Roxas panted. Xaldin had become Ayano Hikari's sort of surrogate son, after he was kicked out and abused by his father. Roxas and Xaldin had become quite close, and were practically inseparable at home. Ayano had begun legal actions against Xaldin's father, and apparently, the court had heard her out, and were on the verge of saying Xaldin was Ayano's.

"This guy came to the store…and…" Roxas panted, and Xaldin sprang up immediately.

"Did he do anything to you?! Lemme find him, I'LL CASTRATE HIM!" Xaldin said in a panicking voice, scaring an elderly woman so much, that she clutched her heart and fainted. Naminé ran over to ensure she was alright, that, or to make sure the dog the elderly woman had just landed on was alright.

"No! I got us an interview with a record company CEO!" Roxas said happily, and as Demyx cheered and Zexion smiled happily, Xaldin sighing in relief and cheering, Axel seemed to be speechless. He got off his seat, his eyes obscured by his hair, and he approached Roxas. The entire group silent.

"Roxas…" Axel said through numb lips.

Roxas took a step back, afraid.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Axel screamed, hugging the blonde, and began chanting, "Band Hug! Band Hug!"

Demyx glomped the blonde and red head, and Xaldin and Zexion joined in, laughing. The elderly woman and Naminé were laughing as well, everyone forgetting about the poor flattened shar pei dog, who was groaning.

* * *

The band went to the interview, and seemingly impressed, Xemnas made them a deal. If they impressed the crowd warming up for 'Birth by Sleep', the hottest band that year, they'd get a contract, albeit only for a year.

After school on Friday, Roxas attended his rehearsals. The entire cast was ready, as were the stage hands. The play was ever closer, literally in 3 days from that day. It was their 2nd last rehearsal, when Leon ended, with an announcement.

"Now, I've received WONDERFUL news. The playwright of this play, Miss Tifa Lockheart will be attending our play, as ours is the first school to perform it. She will be in the front row with Mayor Mickey. So I hope we will put on an excellent performance for her!" Leon said happily, and the cast and stagehands whispered excitedly. Not only was Tifa Lockheart a superb playwright, she hailed from Twilight Town, and was an extremely kind woman. It was an honor to have her attend their play.

Roxas and Zexion walked home as per usual, discussing the play, and eventually, they reached Zexion's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Roxas…"Zexion said quietly, and Roxas waved his hand airily.

"Not a problem Zexion! I'll see you tomorrow anyways!" Roxas said, and they hugged each other. Waving goodbye, Zexion closed his door, and Roxas continued home.

When Roxas got home, he found his mother not there. She had left him a note saying she went out with a close friend for a few drinks, as the friend had returned from promoting some stuff she was working on.

Roxas sat down in his room and began on his homework, so he had a free weekend.

He finished and he looked at his alarm clock. 1 AM. He groaned and stood up. He hadn't eaten since he came home, so dragging his feet ever so slightly to the kitchen, he opened the cupboard and took out a packet of instant ramen (2). When it was finally done, he sat in front of the TV, and turned it onto Date Movie, one of his favorite films. He began laughing at the big assed J-Lo, when he heard the front door open, and two women laughing. Roxas knew it was his mom and her friend.

Roxas' mom doesn't do DRUNK, according to her. She just does TIPSY, apparently.

"Mom! Are you drunk?" he called, and she answered,

"I swear to tipsy I'm Roxas, God!" she called back, and Roxas sighed. She always joked like this when she came home from the bar.

When she came into the living room and sat down, she invited her friend in.

"Roxas, this is my childhood friend Tifa. Tifa Lockheart."

When his mother finished, Roxas nearly died.

"Wait! Tifa Lockheart?! Writer of Sunrise!?" he asked, and the raven haired woman nodded.

"Yes, that's right. And your playing my Blake, aren't you?" she giggled, sitting down.

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

Monday came, and so did the Winter Play. Tifa and Ayano sat in the front row, and Leon stood backstage, ushering everyone around. Roxas stood in his costume, and noticed Zexion behind him.

"Hey, Zexion. Something wrong…?" he asked, seeing Zexion's slightly nervous face, but realized what was wrong.

"Don't be nervous, Zexion. I'm nervous, but we'll get through this, alright?" Roxas said, as he hugged the slate haired boy, who nodded.

"Now let's get out there and break a leg!" Roxas said proudly, and Zexion gave him a shocked face.

"It's only an expression!" Roxas assured him.

* * *

It was the second Act, and Axel was thoroughly enjoying the play. He hadn't tried out because of the band, but came to see Roxas and Zexion act. He enjoyed watching Roxas run about as Blake, trying to flirt Jacob (Zexion) into being gay. Zexion had just finished his soliloquy and exited the stage, the crowd clapping.

Roxas and Zexion walked on stage, staring at each other.

"Jacob…" Roxas whispered, and Zexion looked away.

"Jacob! Please understand! I…I never meant--!"

"Save it! That Marissa girl told me! Why wouldn't you tell me! ME! Your best friend! We're like brothers! I love you Blake!"

"Don't SAY THAT!" screamed Roxas, and Axel felt goosebumps.

Zexion was silent, and Roxas sobbed.

"Don't throw out those words! Not when…Not when I've wanted to say them for SO long! Nearly 5 years Jacob! 5 years since I felt the way I do! 5 years since I knew you'd never feel the same! 5 years since I began thinking of you every…single...waking...moment…"

Zexion gulped silently (read: mentally). He wasn't ready for this kiss, he truly wasn't! He loved Roxas so much! He wouldn't he able to!

And yet…He felt his feet rush towards Roxas, just as the script told him to.

He was hugging Roxas close. He could Roxas' heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Blake…" Zexion whispered, and holding Roxas at arms length, with one swift movement, kissed Roxas.

However, it definitely wasn't what the script said.

Zexion had pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth, and their tongues swirled against one anothers.

'R-Roxas…Isn't…?' Zexion thought to himself, and the lights dimmed, the sound of a curtain being closed came to Zexion's ears, and they broke apart, Roxas blusing far more furiously than Zexion.

Axel, meanwhile, was shocked. Roxas? Kiss? Zexion? Seemed to enjoy it?

And as the curtain reopened, Roxas, Zexion and all the cast stood, hand in hand, the crowd cheering and applauding, the entire cast bowed, and Tifa stood on the stage, hugging both Roxas and Zexion, and Leon, and bowed as well.

But one certain redhead wasn't clapping, or applauding. The only thing he knew now was that he loved Roxas…And he DEFINITELY was the jealous type…

* * *

Roxas walked home with Zexion by his side. They both were holding bunches of roses, handed to them by the audience.

"Zexion…" Roxas said, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah, Roxas?" replied the purple haired boy asked, turning to face the blonde.

"Why…Did you use your tongue…?" he asked in a whisper, and Zexion blushed furiously.

"B-B-Because…" Zexion stammered and froze.

'Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!' was all he could think.

"Zexion…D-Do you…Love me?" Roxas whispered, and Zexion's knees nearly buckled.

"R-Roxas…I-I…Yes…" he said, sounding slightly defeated, bowing his head in shame.

Roxas walked towards Zexion, and Zexion braced for impact. But instead, he felt…

A kiss. On his cheek. Looking up, he saw Roxas' face, smiling, and Zexion blushed.

"Zexion…I love you too…" he whispered, and kissed Zexion on the lips.

"Zexion…?" came a whisper, and the two boys turned around.

Demyx stood there holding a box of chocolates. His eyes seemed watery and all of a sudden, he threw the chocolates on the ground, and ran away, arms over his eyes, but Roxas knew he heard a sob.

Zexion stood there, dumbfounded. Demyx…? Did Demyx…?

"Zexion…Go after him…" Roxas whispered softly, and Zexion looked up at him slightly, startled.

"Go on. It's alright…I think Demyx would love you more than I would anyways…" Roxas chuckled, and Zexion did as well, and nodding, the slate haired boy ran after the golden mulleted boy…

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching, Zexion found Demyx. He was sitting at Twilight Fountain, the Fountain in the exact center of the entire Town.

Zexion walked up to the boy, who was tracing circles in the water.

"What are you doing here…?" Demyx asked through a slight sob. "Shouldn't you be with Roxas?"

But his answer wasn't given with a worded explanation, but with a passionate, crushing kiss from the slate haired boy. Demyx's eyes widened in shock, but began kissing back.

After a solid ten minutes of kissing, Zexion lay in Demyx's arms.

"Does this mean we're…?" asked Zexion

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

"And some day we might…?"  
"Possibly. If you feel it's right."

"And you'll protect me if…?"

"I promise to protect you from a tornado, any creeping perverts and anything else bad I can think of!" cried Demyx happily, and Zexion smiled.

And the couple lay there until Zexion began sneezing, where Demyx lifted him bridal style, and took the long haired boy home.

* * *

On the 1st of December, Nobodies Heart arrived at Twilight Concert Hall ready and raring to go. Demyx and Zexion had been kissing the entire way up, and it made Roxas and Xaldin a little uncomfortable when Zexion moaned when Demyx gave him his third hickey that week. The band were ready to warm up the crowd, which was approximated at over one thousand people. Birth by Sleep were a popular band, and so they expected nothing less.

They set up their guitars, microphones and drum sets on the stage, and looked out at the crowd. It was almost time for them to start, and so they went out on stage.

Then, the lights were turned on, blinding them momentarily. A man with a booming voice then yelled, full of enthusiasm.

"And now Twilight Town! Please welcome your local band to warm you all up, NOBODIES HEAAAARRT!"

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly; about half of them had heard the band play, be it Sora's party, parties or other social events.

Xaldin began with a light beat, and Demyx began with a bass-like beat on his sitar, and Roxas began singing to the beat,

"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast…"

Then, suddenly, Axel, and Zexion joined with an upbeat riff, and Xaldin and Demyx picked up the tune, and Roxas sang the chorus,

"Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react"

Roxas removed the microphone, and began walking across the stage, touching the various hands that wanted to be shaken, and continued singing the second verse,

"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny"

Roxas jumped over the Axel, who sang the chorus together,

"Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react"

Roxas ran over to Zexion and Demyx, and sang the bridge,

"Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)"

And then, bending over, nearly screaming into the microphone, he picked up the final chorus,

"Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love"

And going back to the microphone stand, he placed the microphone in it's place, and finished off the song, lowering his voice,

"But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)…" (3)

Roxas finished sing, taking a deep breath, and the crowd screamed as loud as they could, without damaging their vocal cords, and the entire band beamed, and waved to the crowd.

As they walked off stage, hearing even louder cheers as Birth by Sleep stepped on, they noticed Xemnas.

"Well done! Good thing I brought the contract! Congratulations boys." He said, and Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Xaldin all cheered happily.

* * *

After the concert, Demyx, Zexion and Xaldin had all carpooled home, while Roxas and Axel decided to walk via Heart Point (4), to discuss the concert.

When they reached Heart Point, they sat on a bench and stared at the city, it's lights glimmering and shining. It was a perfect night.

Even though the lights of the city were quite bright, you could see the perfect night sky. A dark blue sky engulfed the area, the Moon the only source of light apart from the city, the stars clear as day.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it Axel?" Roxas asked, gazing dreamily at the city's skyline.

When Axel didn't answer, Roxas began to turn his head, saying,

"Ax—Mmmph!"

Axel had turned his head suddenly, and crushed his lips onto Roxas', no tongue, but with all the passion. Roxas' eyes widened in shock, but eventually closed because of the amazing feeling he felt. Axel was so warm. Warmer than a normal person was, yet it felt so…Intoxicating.

Roxas felt as if the world had stopped for a blissful moment, and when their lips parted, Roxas felt reality crash around him.

The red head and the blonde stared into each other's eyes, both silent, until Axel broke the silence.

"Roxas…" he whispered, and Roxas blushed. The way Axel said his name…It felt…So..Right.

"Yes…?" Roxas whispered back, not wanting to break the blissful silence that engulfed them all around.

"I love you…"

"I…Love you too…"

And the couple sat there, their hands entwined as if they would never let go…

-----------------------

A/N: Hah! Told you to expect a surprise!

Uhm…Sorry if this seems, ah, rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter done ASAP, got some school shit for a while…

1) Actual product, it's sex, haha!

2) I was eating instant ramen whilst writing that…xD

3) Song is Chemicals React by Aly & AJ

4) Heart Point is essential the Make Out Point in Twilight Town. Lol, prepubescent Teens, xD!!!

Uhm, yah, BUT GUESS WHAT, I HAVE THE 5TH CHAPTERS NAMED! 8D!

Chapter 5 of I Might Even Be A Rockstar:

A Christmas Wish.

Roxas: So now you people have your AkuRoku fluffy shit…

Axel: Could you please review?

Together: And we may make a hot sex tape for you!

I'd so buy it, xD!


End file.
